


Do Not Disturb!

by Angel110



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesung and Ryeowook always would disappear in their shared room after coming back to the dorm. But what are they doing behind their locked door?<br/>No one knows, until they forget to lock the door and a curious member catches them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb!

**No one's POV**

"What are they always doing in there?" Heechul mumbled to himself as he stared at the door of Ryeowook's and Yesung's shared room. On the door knob there was hanging a sign as always telling them to 'not disturb'.

"Making out? Probably even having sex? They both don't look like screamers." Kyuhyun shrugged and startled Heechul as he suddenly appeared behind the older male.

"Yah, don't scare me like this, kid," Heechul hit the other's arm gently. "I don't think so. They are too innocent and shy to go further than kissing. Also, they wouldn't do it while others are at home and not as often." Heechul stared at the door again.

"Who knows? Why don't we just go and open the door?" The maknae and vocal suggested but received a smack on the back of his head for it.

"Because of the sign, idiot. Do you have no shame, maknae? They are still your hyungs and I -believe it or not- respect my dongsaeng's wish of privacy." The younger couldn't help but laugh at Heechul's words. Sure, his hyung and respecting something. But that earned him another smack on the back of his head.

"Do you think I'm kidding, brat? Now, go back to your room and play your games." Heechul rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to get himself a yogurt. 

Kyuhyun shrugged and stared at the door for some more seconds as the door knob moved and the door opened slightly, a hand taking the sign off and disappearing iside the room again. Then the door opened properly and Ryeowook and Yesung came out. They smiled brightly as they noticed the maknae and waved.

"Hey, Kyu. No schedule today?," Ryeowook asked with his usual bright mood. 

"No, I need to leave in an hour or so, should get ready now." Kyuhyun replied with a suspicious look and left for his room.

"Hyung?" Yesung shouted to see if any hyung was at home right now.

"Neh?" Heechul shouted from the kitchen.

"Wookie and me will go shopping for two hours or so. See you later, Heechul-hyung." Yesung shouted back and he and Ryeowook looked for a pair of their shoes and a suiting jacket before they would leave.

"Neh! Have fun, kids." Heechul said in a cheerful tone, making the two dongsaengs blink.

"Hyung seems to be in a good mood today. Do you think Hankyung-hyung will visit us anytime soon again?" Yesung shrugged.

"Probably? Let's go now." He smiled and dragged Ryeowook eagerly out of the dorm.

"Don't even think of it, Cho Kyuhyun!" Heechul shouted right after he heard the door closing. Kyuhyun groaned as he was about to go to Ryeowook's and Yesung's room.

"How did you even know?! Let me just take a small look and then I will be quiet. Ow!" The youngest didn't notice how his hyung had sneaked up behind him until he felt another smack. He was going to get dumb if he got anymore hits.

"Because I am your hyung and know you very well, brat. Now, get ready for your schedule." Heechul glared slightly and ate his yogurt. Kyuhyun grumbled to himself and for once listened to his hyung -who else if not Heechul.

"Good dongsaeng." Heechul sing-songed and took his phone out of his pocket before he laid down on the couch lazily. 

~~

After around three hours Yesung and Ryeowook came back home with a few shopping bags in their hands and instantly disappeared in their room, not to forget hanging the sign as well again. Some other members just came home from their schedule as well and peeked at the room, making curious and confused faces. 

"Leave them be. I'm sure they are gonna tell us someday." Heechul said lazily from the couch, pulling even more confused looks on him. Leeteuk sat next to him and touched his forehead. 

"Are you not feeling well, Heechul-ah? Do you want me to get Wookie, so he can cook you a nice soup?" Heechul furrowed his eyebrows and slapped Leeteuk's hand gently away.

"I'm perfectly fine. Can't I just show some respect to my dongsaengs?" He turned his gaze back to his phone and hummed while posting on his SNS. Some other members were about to say something as Leeteuk signed them to keep their mouth shut and stood up to get a book from his room. The others shrugged or made grumpy faces and got lost as well.

~~

Two days later, all members had a day off without any schedules after a long time. While all members, including Zhou Mi and Henry were gathered in the living room on the floor and playing games and chatting, only two members were missing as always. Yesung and Ryeowook had disppeared in their room again after having taken some food with them.

"Hyung, are you sure we shouldn't at least ask them what they are doing in their room all day?" Sungmin looked at Leeteuk, but before the leader could reply Heechul interfered.

"No, they will tell us on their own if they want us to know. Don't pressure them. Now, anyone wants to play League of Legends with me?" Heechul clasped his hands and some of the members raised their hands with confused looks at Heechul's unusual behaviour. Then they stood up and went to their rooms to get their laptops and everything else necessary to set them up on the big table in the kitchen.

"Is something wrong with Heechul-hyung?" Henry blinked as they left the living room. "Do you think he knows something?"

Kangin shrugged. "I don't think so. He would have been the first to tell it at least Jungsoo-hyung. Or do you know something, hyung?" Leeteuk shook his head but motioned the remaining members to gather closer together.

"Keep it to yourselves. Hankyung is coming for a visit and will stay overnight here. Heechul has been in a good mood and even cleaning up his room for him." Leeteuk whispered and put a finger onto his lips to sign them again to keep quiet.

"Then it's no miracle that hyung is in such a good mood." Sungmin chuckled.

"We should prepare something for Hankyung-hyung." Henry suggested. The others agreed and together they discussed what to do when the Chinaman would come for a visit while the other members were gaming and Yesung and Ryeowook were quietly in their room.

~~

As always for the past few days Yesung and Ryeowook were in their room. When the members were passing their room they tried to eavesdrop but didn't hear anything but music now and then. It was Saturday, the day Hankyung would arrive and Heechul was already hyper, while some of the other members were preparing food and cake for the Chinaman. Only Ryeowook and Yesung didn't know.

Hankyung was already at the dorm and luckily still earned on of the spare keys for the dorm as he silently entered to surprise the members he had missed so much. As Ryeowook's and Yesung's room were right beside the door of the dorm Hankyung looked at it first with a smile as he took of his shoes and put his luggage aside quietly. The door was open slightly, so Hankyung decided to surprise them first and walked up to the door before peeking his head inside only to meet two shrieks of two surprised and startled vocals.

"Yah, yah, yah. It's me, Hankyung. What are you two doing here?" Hankyung blinked confused as he saw the scenery in front of him.

"Hyung!" Both Ryeowook and Yesung widened their eyes and jumped up to tackle their hyung down in a hug.

"Wookie, Youngwoon-ah? Are you alright? Hannie!" Heechul beamed instantly as he saw the Chinaman lying on the floor with his dongsaengs on top. "Guys, get off him!" And so Ryeowook and Yesung did. While Heechul was hugging Hankyung to death Kyuhyun took the chande to peek into the room and widened his eyes before bursting out into laughter. He turned to Ryeowook and Yesung and raised a brow.

"Are you serious? You were hiding away from us for days only for this?" The other members couldn't help but peek inside as well and laughed at the sight.

"Yah, what do you mean 'for this'? They are our babies! And they are getting married! They love each other and Wookie and me worked hard to make their costumes and everything! It was supposed to be a private ceremony!" Yesung puffed his cheeks and took a pouting Ryeowook into his arms.

"Come, love. We need to continue the ceremony." Yesung pecked his temple and lead him back into their room and sit to either side of their two turltes that were wearing fitted suits and 'standing' in front of the small handmade altar, their third turtle standing beside them, dressed as their best man. Only just now the members noticed what Ryeowook and Yesung were actually wearing. 

"Are you wearing suits? Wow, you must really be serious with this." Kyuhyun commented and watched his crazy hyungs.

"And because of that we will join them now." Leeteuk suggested. "They are their babies and we are their family, so we will be a part of this, too. If you don't mind?" He faced his dongsaengs with a smile.

"Really? You would do that for us? That means a lot to us, hyung! And to our babies as well. Heechul-hyung, I noticed how you kind of protected our little secret activities. Thank you and would you like to be the priest? I know you are atheist but I guess you know how marriages work." Ryeowook smiled at the second oldest who was now sitting in Hankyung's lap, arms locked around him. He and the other members looked expectantly at him and waited for either a positive reply or an outburst.

"Of course, it will be my pleasure to take over this task for my lovely dongsaeng." Heechul smiled and stood up, pulling Hankyung with him so that they could get seated in front of the mini aisle. The other members looked surprised at him and grinned.

"Hannie, you should come more often again." Leeteuk winked and then they were silent, not only because of the glare Heechul shot his leader, getting his hint but also because of the ceremony.

"Okay, everyone, bequiet now. Let' start." Heechul cleared his throat and looked at Ryeowook and Yesung with a smile and then at the turtles that were getting married now.

"Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of our two fellow... lovely, green friends in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." A sniffle from Ryeowook was heard and he got a understanding nod from Heechul before the older continued.

"May you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another." A few members chuckled quietly and whispered about Heechul's speech, earning a glare of course. He cleared his throat dramatically again and continued but first reached Ryeowook a tissue, who had teared up already as seeing his and Yesung's babies getting married.

"Do you-," Heechul looked at Yesung as he didn't know which two turtles were even getting married.

"Ddangkkoma and Ddangkkoming." Yesung smiled and Heechul nodded.

"Ddangkkoma, take Ddangkkoming to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Heechul smiled and nodded after a few seconds and turned to the other turtle, wanting to make his dongsaengs happy with the wedding ceremony.

"Do you Ddangkkoming, take Ddangkkoma to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Again there was a short break.

"You may now kiss." Heechul smiled and clapped his hands at the newlywed couple, Ryeowook sniffling next to him, Yesung doing the same and other members cheering.

"Okay, everyone. Now that those two are married, how about some cake? And let's give Ryeowook and Yesung some privacy and question our dear Hannie." Leeteuk suggested and the other's agreed, standing up and following their leader to the kitchen.

Yesung and Ryeowook were left behind as they looked overly proud at their babies.

"I can't believe that they are married now." Ryeowook said softly as Yesung wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek.

"They are and Heechul-hyung married them. We now have something to tease him about." Yesung chuckled. 

"He will kill us. Let's join the others?" Yesung nodded and helped his boyfriend up to join the others after giving his turtles a peck on their cheeks.

* * *


End file.
